This invention relates to toy phonographs and particularly to a phonograph device in which the playback mechanism is activated by inserting the record through a slot formed in one side of the phonograph.
The entertainment value of toys such as board games could be enhanced by including a toy phonograph which gives the players audible instructions for playing the game. Most audible producing toys generally have been constructed so that one record permanently remains in the phonograph mechanism. Greater entertainment and amusement can be provided by enabling a change of the records. However, a mechanism that allows for a change of records still must operate in a simple manner without requiring instructions to children as to how to operate it, and with high resistance to damage from improper use. Furthermore, such a toy phonograph must be constructed so that it can be produced at very low cost to enable it to be included with toys or games that sell at a reasonably low price.
Phonographs which presently are adapted to use interchangeable records have a mechanism which will always reset the tone arm to the periphery of the newly inserted record, and therefore will always begin a new playing each record from the beginning. If a phonograph of this type is to be used in conjunction with a game, the audible instructions can be predetermined by the players of the game just by remembering what instructions are included on what record.